Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems use RFID tags to identify and/or track objects or living things. Typically, the tags are affixed to respective objects and when these tags are excited, they produce or reflect a magnetic or electric field at some frequency. The reflected field is modulated with an identifying code to identify the particular tag, and/or other useful information.
An RFID tag may either be active or passive. Whereas active tags have a self-contained power supply and signal source, a passive tag receives an exciting signal at an exciting frequency from a transmitting antenna of an interrogator or reader positioned. Typically, the transmitting antenna is positioned at a portal. The exciting signal causes the RFID tag to transmit a signal, which is received by a receiving antenna adjacent to the transmitting antenna. The receiving antenna receives the modulated signal (magnetic or electromagnetic) produced by the excited tag and consequently the tag and the object to which it is attached can be identified.
Interest in adopting RFID technology for use in automation systems and requiring minimal manual involvement is increasing rapidly. RFID systems are capable of providing real-time object visibility enabling continuous identification and location of all items and thereby providing real-time data management instead of simple snapshots.
While the use of RFID tags is well known, most current RFID systems do not have the ability to locate fast moving tags (two meters per second i.e. 2 m/s or higher) with the accuracy required in many applications. Complexities are attributable to various factors including that the horizontal and vertical dimensions of the detection volume in which the RFID tags are to be read may contain several tags producing several signals, as well as noise, reflections and polarization losses.
Prior approaches for addressing such complexities include confining the RF waves to a small volume using RF reflecting and absorbent materials, and/or controlling the angular extent of the interrogation zone (and thus the tag transmission zone) by using a two-element antenna to transmit a data signal with a directional sum pattern and a scrambled signal with a complementary difference pattern. Other approaches include the use of techniques relating to Doppler shift and triangulation.
While various techniques for localization of RFID tags are known, improvements are of course desirable.
It is an object of an aspect of the following to provide a method and system for wireless communications that addresses at least one of the above complexities.